revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Connor
Adam Connor is a playboy, and the ex-boyfriend of Charlotte Clarke. Biography He was Charlotte's boyfriend and one of the children of the wealthy who frequent the Hamptons, and a student at Collins Prep. Season 1 In "Trust" Adam noticed a text for Charlotte that asked her out on a boat ride. When he found out that it's from a guy outside their circle, Declan Porter, he tagged along with some of their other friends. When they find the boat gone that afternoon, he makes fun of him and they leave. Later when he was in Grayson Manor and Charlotte wasn't there he heard her phone and saw the message from Declan. He met with him, pretending to be Charlotte and he appeared in the Stowaway with his friends and hit him till his father came. Later, after coming home from the beach, Adam flirts with Charlotte, who says that they're supposed to be on a break. When Victoria calls for her, she asks him to leave and she goes off to her mother. However, Declan had just texted her to meet at the bar that night. He looks at the text on the phone and replies that she will come. So Declan prepares for the date but Adam and some of his friends come instead to warn him to stay away from Charlotte. The others pin Declan down as Adam continues to beat Declan up to scare him, but Declan doesn't give in. They only stop when Dec's father, Carl Porter, arrives with a bat and scares them off. In "Betrayal" he climbs up a drain pipe into Charlotte's bedroom to see her and ask her to join him at the beach for a game of volleyball. Later, Victoria calls to Charlotte as she approaches the room, so he immediately jumps off the bed and hides beside it, but Victoria greets him a good morning, saying that the drain pipe he scurried up is in full view of the conservatory. That evening, Declan tells a drunk Nolan about Adam. He helps him by searching up Adam Connor profile on the Hamptons' database and hack into the webcam in his room, just in time to see him and Charlotte walk in, but Declan shuts it off, not wanting to violate Charlotte's privacy. Later, at the night of Senator Kingsly's party at the Grayson manor, Charlotte calls Adam, saying that if he wants her back, he should be there for her, but he declines, saying that he's not good with politics. But, actually, he is with another girl, as Declan sees when he tunes in to his webcam feed. Declan records this, contemplating showing it to Charlotte, but decides against it eventually. In "Justice" Later, he visits the Grayson manor and supplies Charlotte her with pain killers that he got by prescribing one through his father's script pad. Adam notes that her mom must not be so strict anymore if he lets boys into her room, but Charlotte later pays their maid, showing that she still isn't allowed to but she gets away with it. Anyway, he gets paid by Charlotte for the drugs but asks for "a little extra", and since Declan was no longer in the picture, they proceed to make out. In "Absolution" At Collins Prep, he tells Charlotte that he can only supply her one more pack because her father might become suspicious, and warns her that people are starting to talk. Declan sees him giving Charlotte drugs and, when he tries to talk to Charlotte, they leave together. Personality Adam is arrogant, rude, disrespectful, a playboy, a bully, a manipulator, selfish and cowardly. Events That Has Attended Season 1 *Polo match (Trust) Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes